Enter a Priestess
by Ryu-chan the koorime
Summary: One girl is on a mission to destroy a great evil. 'Of all places why here' 'This is a definitely not the Saints' 'Who the hell are you' 'Are you crying'  'What the hell are they' 'This is a whole different ball game boys'
1. Chapter 1

A girl with piercing blue eyes is staring out the little window and watching the clouds fly by. As she stared she contemplated why she was on this plane to begin with.

"_I brought you here for a very classified assignment. Only you and a selected few will know about it. I will admit this will piss you off beyond belief."_

_I give him a questioning/curious gaze as to what he is referring and nodded my head for him to continue. One thing is for sure I was no were near pissed when he said the next three words, I was __**furious**__._

"_Naraku is back."_

"-We are about to land so the captain ask for everyone to return to yours seats. We also ask for you to put your seats in the up right position and fast your seat belt. We thank you for flying with and hope to seen you again, "a woman's voice from an intercom announced.

The girl blew at her black bangs and buckled the safety harness around her waist. 'Che much help this will do,' she thought as she glared at the seatbelt.

After ten more excruciating claustrophobic minutes the plane finally lands and blue-eye girl quickly unbuckles her seatbelt when the captain deemed it fit to do so. She impatiently waited for every in front of her to vacate the plan and when it was her turn to exit she grabbed her black bag. She quickly exits the plan and follows the signs that point to the arrival and baggage claim lobby. The raven headed girl sighed in frustration when she thought about her boss orders.

"_To make sure the target doesn't know about your arrival just yet, you are to act as a civilian and as such live like one."_

Mentally shoving her boss's voice out her head and snapped back into reality. Her blue orbs looked up and glared at the sign that hung over the escalators 'Welcome to Boston!' it read. The annoyed girl shook her head , 'Of all places why here?'

She exited the escalator and sniffed the air and followed a certain scent that was supposed to be her contact.

'Would it not been easier to just have someone hold her sign with her name on it?'

She finally located the scent of her contact and found it led to some one sitting in one of the chairs reading a newspaper. She stood in front of the man and ahem'ed. The man put his paper down and looked up at the woman with onyx hair and very pronounce blue eyes. She was carrying a black backpack. She wore a a grey hoodie and a white shirt under that. Straight-legged jeans and boots covered her legs and and feet. After awhile of observing the man nodded his head in confirmation and finally stood up. He reached out and grabbed her head to shake.

"Welcome to Boston, Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

><p><p>

So there you have it a new fic for a new year. I have plot for once...well sorta. if u have ne ideas or pairing tell me and i may put it in. plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

So here I am in my temporary apartment with my informant/contact. He introduced himself as Curtis McGabe after he shook my hand. He stood at least 6 feet tall, messy dark brown hair and hazel eyes, which held mischievous and cunningness. He is wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt and some light brown slacks.

Curtis stood behind me as I studied the apartment. It was a very simple one bedroom one bath. The living room and kitchen where pretty much one room. I mean it could have been worst, like roach infested or walls so thin that you can hear the neighbors. The furniture doesn't look that bad either, a little dusty but still usable.

"So I take this place is to yur liking, lass?" Curtis asked with a cheery smile.

"Yes it is, Curtis-san," she nodded in approval, "So shall we get down to business, ne?"

_"Your contact will also be your informant. He is very trust worthy and knowledgeable. He will also give you in full detail about the targets whereabouts. If you need anything go to him and he will provide. Is this understood?"_

_"Hai, Sessshomaru-sama."_

_"Dismissed."_

"Alrighty lass here are your targets."

"Woah, wait! Targets? As in I'm not only dealing with Naraku?"

"Well a successful crime organization is a big crime organization. And this is one hellaofa big family," he reminded her.

"Great I'm going to need backup at this rate," Kagome sighed as she saw the files that magically appeared on the coffee table in between her and Curtis. She reached for the first file.

Name: Onigumo

Race: Human Age: 26

Gender: Male

Occupation: Con-artist/Thief

Description: Brown hair, brown eyes, 5' 10", has one birthmark under left eye and also has a spider tattoo on his back.

Attached next to this basic information is a mug-shot of the said man with a smug smirk. Kagome scoffed to herself and moved to the next files. The next file was

Name: Kagura

Race: Wind Demon Age: 27

Gender: Female

Occupation: Assassin/ Manager of Lotus Massage

Description: Black medium length hair, red eyes, 5' 5", and bares a scar of a spider on her back.

Also attached next to her basic information was a picture of the demoness disguised as a human talking on the phone. The only difference was her ears were rounds.

'So this is her human form? Not much of a difference,' Kagome thought as she closed the folder and reached for another one.

Name: Kanna

Race: Unknown Age: 16

Gender: Female

Occupation: Unknown/ Random sitings

Description: White hair, black eyes, 4' 9", carries a mirror, when seen is always wearing white and is also believe to also have a scar of a spider on her back.

This photo was taken undercover but Kanna seem to stare towards it eerily. After closing the file, Kagome look towards the other folders on the coffee table. She grabbed the rest of the folders and put them in a neat stack.

"Okay Curtis, here is the plan," she looked toward the man sitting across from her, "I'm going to sleep off this jet lag today. Go over the rest of these files tomorrow and at night we are going to make Naraku's morale a bit smaller."

"Sounds like a plan, lass," Curtis agreed and he stood from the sofa and began walking towards the door, "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

With that said Curtis left her to rest. Kagome got up to locked the door and when that was done she grabbed her black bag and walked toward her room. She was greeted by a twin size bed and really didn't care. A bed was a bed no matter the size and with that thought she dropped her bag and dove onto the bed. She sighed happily as sleep over too her.

* * *

><p>So here is chapter two hope you guys like it. next chapter will have more action and will hopefully be longer. hehe thx for reading and plz review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Walking under caution tape, a man in a trench and business wear, begans walks towards a bar that is a new crime scene. He walks through the crime scene and gazes at the bodies that he can see with his honey brown eyes. He turns his gaze towards two detectives who seem to looking at a pile of ash.

"Hmm... so what seems to have happen here?" the man mumbled towards the two detectives. The two detectives turn towards the newcomer.

"Oh, Agent Kage, didn't know you'd be coming," Detective Dolly said slightly surprise to see him.

"Yeah well most of these guys are from an up and coming crime syndicate. Apparently it's my jurisdiction," the young agent grinned, "So you guys gonna tell me what you found?"

"Well we figured it was your standard run of the mill bar fight," Detective Duffy inform.

"Ah is that so? How do you explain the pile of ash?" the agent asked as he walked towards the pile for further inspection.

"That is where we are stumped." Detective Dolly grumbled.

"Hmm," the agent put on some gloves and pulled out a pen and began to look through the ash and came up with nothing. No hair, teeth, or skin to pick up as evidence to figure out who or what used to be this of ash. Agent Kage got up for his inspection of the ash and look towards the other corpses within the vicinity. There was a body laid out by the bar which was peculiar because rest of the bodies within seem to be facing the bar. As if they were watching something before they died.

Kage looked over the wounds of the guy by the bar. He had a stab wound in near his stomach and a prominent slash across his throat. He began to walk over to the other bodies.

There were five bodies by the booths on the other side of the room. They also had their throats slit with minor slashes upon their bodies. The guns lay neared their owners and casings laid about as evidence that shots were fired.

He turned back towards the bar. Glancing towards broken alcoholic beverages behind the bar. After his little look over he turn toward his comrades and gave out a chuckle. The two men became confused as they saw nothing funny about the situation.

"Tell me, Detectives, have you come up with a basic profile of the murderer?"

"Well we believe this is the work of more than one guy. I mean you gotta be crazy to take on all these bozos and lucky as hell to take 'em on with a knife," Detective Duffy explain their theory.

"Aside from that we also believe they are highly trained and well inform," finished Dolly.

Kage chuckled again which cause the two detectives to become irritated.

"Actually that profile is off. There was only one killer," Agent Kage said as sat the bar by the body, "And a short guy at that."

"How you figure perp was short?" asked Duffy.

"The bullet holes in this bar but barely missed the drinks on the shelves behind it. Unless those guys were aiming below the belt and not vitals like heart and head."

"Ok well then explain it to us what exactly happen?" Dolly gruffly replied with a slighty glare.

"Gladly," Kage complied with a grin.

The killer walks into the bar and sits at the bar. He is approached by his first victim. The victim must have said something to anger the attacker because he is the only one to be stabbed in the gut. The attacker then faces the victim toward the others and thus slits his throat. And so begins the true battle.

"Now this attacker fast and swift in away like a ninja assassin my grandfather used to tell me about," Kage muses.

The perp some how jumps and dodges the onslaught of bullets and disarms the gunmen. With targets defenses and offenses down the attacker uses this to land their final blows.

"That explains the six dead guys but what about the pile of ash? Bodies take awhile before they become ash and there are no signs of a fire," Detective Dolly sighed as he picked the corner of his nose with his thumb.

"I'm more intrigued to why the ash pile is at the center of the crime scene," Agent Kage mumbled to himself, "Well boys I believe we should get someone from forensics to check out those ashes to see if they can get any evidence." With that said Agent Kage left the detectives at the crime scene.

"MacManus brothers! You got urselves a visitor!" a guard called out to the sleeping brothers. It's a wonder how they were both roomed together. Maybe they cut a deal with warden or something. No one really knows.

Both brothers got up and waited for the guard to cuff them and take them to who ever was visiting them.

"Oi ye won't happen to know who exactly wants to see us. Do ye?" asked Connor.

"Nopah. Just know they are officers."

"Jus officers ye say. Ye don't think it's Duffy or Dolly, brother?" Murphy asked as he look toward his brother.

"Dunno, Murph, but they be a site for sore eyes thats for sure."

"Aye."

After the guard properly chain them the began to follow him out of their cell.

"There goes my babbbbyyy!" a sang an inmate with a screechy voice.

"You SHUT THE FUCK UP, PHILIP!" Murphy yelled over his shoulder toward the gay man.

"Love it when you talk dirty. ME-OW!"

"FUCK OFF YE COCK SUCKER!" Murphy yelled out before they turned toward a corridor that led to the visitor room.

"Haha careful, Murph, he might take dat as an invitation," Connor laughed.

"The hell he will. The fucker will have his own dick shoved down his throat before he gets any where near mines!" Murphy growled and glare at his brothers head as he continue to laugh.

After many twist and turns and security checks the men and guard finally made it to the visitor room. Yet they pass it up and head further down the hall.

"Christ! I thought ye be takin' us to the visitor room? Now where the hell ye draggin' us?" Connor asked annoyed.

"Well one of the officers demand that they had a private room for this visit." The guard answer.

"'Xactly how many officers are visitin' us?"

"You'll see," the guard stated as he knocked on a door twice and opened it for the brothers to walk in.

"It's like some fuckin' secret society bullshit," Murphy mentioned to his brother.

"Aye."

"These are the infamous Saints," a voice called out which caught the twins attention.

So there you guys have it. another chapter and hopefully to you guys liking. thank you all for the reviews and hits. if I get more reviews I'll update faster. and I'm open for any ideas or request.


End file.
